The present invention relates to carriers, and more particularly to carriers for gas cylinders.
The prior art includes carriers for gas cylinders, and one known prior art carrier of this general type is made with integral bottom, back, side and front walls that form an open-topped enclosure for gas cylinders. The back wall projects upwardly beyond the side walls to provide a handle portion, with this projecting portion being hollow and double-walled whereas the bottom, side, and front walls and the lower portion of the back wall are single-walled. At the bottom of the projecting portion the inner wall portion of the back wall terminates by extending forwardly and has circular holes therein for receipt of gas cylinders in the holes between the back, side and front walls. Projections are formed on the side walls to support welding rods, which are thereby exposed exteriorly. With this prior art carrier no provision is made for supporting the hoses used with the gas cylinders; as a result hoses are wrapped haphazardly around the cylinders and projecting portion of the back wall; and no provision is made for storage of accessory items.
In contrast to the prior art, the carrier of the present invention has a hose reel formed on the front wall with a partially closed outer end to provide a storage compartment, has double-walled bottom, back and side walls for added strength, has cylinder retaining recesses in the back wall with a corresponding divider in the front wall, and has rod supporting means located interiorly.